fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeru X Ceil
Characters Takeru Takaishi © Windwarrior234 Ceil Aurelius © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Takeru: *sitting under a tree, sleeping soundly* Ceil: I can't believe it...and now I work for her... *exhales sharply* Takeru: *turns in his sleep, but otherwise does not move* Ceil: Little bitch...she'll be the death of me next. Takeru: *opens his eyes, slowly at first, then sits up* Morning, huh? May as well get up.... Ceil: *spies him* You! *points his lance at him* State your business or leave. Takeru: *jumps up, draws his sword and prepares for a fight* That completely depends on who wants to know. Ceil: Don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood. Leave this land or I'll be forced to use lethal persuasion. Takeru: I happen to be the personal bodyguard of the newly-established Lady Dorian; I don't think you'd want to do that. Ceil: So you're the new bodyguard... Takeru: Yes, I am; you have a problem with that? Ceil: Apparently, I'm obligated to say no. Takeru: Smart man. You must be Generel Ceil, I presume? Ceil: Of course. And your name is Takeru something or other. I remember your face now. Lord Dorian spoke with you a few times. Takeru: Yes, that's right. We were discussing different things, and he took notice of my skills. He asked me to become a bodyguard for his daughter, and I agreed just before he died. Strangest thing, that was; they never caught the guy who did it, did they? Ceil: *bitterly* No. And it just makes my life hell. Takeru: Is having Lady Dorian in charge really that bad? Ceil: She's a child, for Ashera's sake! And a woman at that. Takeru: She's older than I am, yet I am already skilled enough for Lord Dorian to have taken notice before his passing *thinking* And to have killed him...*aloud* so I don't see what age or gender has to do with anything. Ceil: Either way, she's a fool just like her mother. It won't be long before other nobles are controlling her like a marionette. Takeru: I highly doubt that.....have you ever taken a moment to speak with her outside of formality? Ceil: That is beneath her and above me. She knows that very well. Takeru: Then you have no idea what she's capable of. Ceil: And you hold her in too high regard. Takeru: I just call it as I see it. Ceil: Typical typical. A young man sees a beautiful young woman and instantly thinks she has potential. Takeru: Typical of a crotchy old man to be stuck in the old ways, too, but you don't see me complaining. Ceil: Crotchety! Did you just call me CROTCHETY?! Takeru: *crosses his arms somewhat smugly* Did I stutter? Ceil: Listen, Kid. And listen good. You won't live long around here if you continue to talk like that. Takeru: You make that sound like it's the first time I've heard such a threat. Ceil: Oh. I know it's not the first time and believe me, it won't be the last. Mark my words. Takeru: If you say so, Sir Ceil. If you say so... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Ceil: *crumples up a letter and tosses it aside* Naturally...hmph. Takeru: *narrowly avoids the crumpled up paper* What's with the long face? Ceil: Is that how you're supposed to address me? Takeru: *rolls his eyes* What appears to be the problem, Sir Ceil? Ceil: Excuse me? Is that anyway to treat your commanding officer? You may be Lady Dorian's bodyguard, but I'm still in charge of everyone around here that can hold a weapon aside from Lady Dorian herself. Takeru: Jeez, I just asked what was wrong, what with you throwing paper balls and looking like you just got a death sentence.... Ceil: And even if I did, it's none of your business. Takeru: Last I checked, my position as Lady Dorian's bodyguard puts me into the position of second-in-command here, so if there is a matter of importance, by duty-bound obeligation, I am to know of it. Ceil: It's not of importance to you. It's a personal matter. Takeru: *sighs* Very well. So much for being casual.... Ceil: Let me make this very clear. I have no desire to become friends. I barely have a desire to become an ally, but it looks like I have no choice in the matter either way. So stay out of my way and don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Takeru: Fine then; just don't give me a reason to get involved, and I won't. Ceil: Oh. Believe me. I won't. Takeru: *thinking* That's what you think....*aloud* So if that's all, I'll leave you be.... Ceil: Of course. Shouldn't you be by Lady Dorian's side? Takeru: She had sent me to check something; I was just returning when I caught up with you. Ceil: Of course. I wouldn't leave her alone for too long. She has a way of attracting trouble. Takeru: Don't I know it.... Ceil: *smirks* And from this point on, it only gets worse. Takeru: *shrugs* I knew that when I signed on for the job; I never expected it to be easy. Ceil: Exact words from my son. Takato: You're son's Dmitri, right? I've met him a few times; he's almost always with Lady Dorian. Ceil: Follows her around like a lost puppy. It's so sad that he lets a woman rule his life... Takeru: Isn't that called marriage? *chuckles* Ceil: *rolls his eyes* Takeru: Ah, you're no fun....I'd better get back to Lady Dorian before they start doing things that only a couple does. See ya around! *leaves* Ceil: That boy...He should know his place. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Takeru: *finishing his training in the field* Ceil: Gretta...geh. That woman needs to find something else to complain about. Takeru: *continuing his ending techniques with Excalibur in his hand* Ceil: *observes him* Hm...that blade... Takeru: *finishes with an energy blade from the sword* Phew.... Ceil: Hmph. *crosses his arms* How did you come by that sword? Takeru: *turns to see him* This was entrusted to me.... Ceil: *in disbelief* Entrusted? To you? Takeru: Yes: Lady Dorian gave it to me after her father passed away....apparently, she had found it after someone had hidden it, and decided to give it to me. Ceil: She shouldn't give away family heirlooms like they're some sort of toy. Takeru: After losing two of the most important men in her life, she probably did not want to be constantly reminded of what she's lost. Ceil: If she continues like this, she'll end up like her mother. Takeru: I'm no fortune-teller; I can't predict the future. Ceil: Like mother like daughter. It's genetics. It's that simple. Children are naturally destined to become like their parents. Takeru: *raises an eyebrow* Really? Cause Dmitri is really nothing like you.... Ceil: Give him a few years, a few marriages and we'll just see about that. Takeru: And, from what I heard, Lord Arthur was nothing like his father at all. Ceil: If he had lived long enough, I'm sure he would have become just like him. When there are limited influences on your life, it's hard not become the man you're closest to. Takeru: I somehow doubt that...I mean, I'm nothing like my father, and he was a prominent influence in my life until about three years ago. Neither is my brother, and they both have the same occupation! Ceil: Hm...really then? Oddballs then. Takeru: Yes, well, I like being an oddball; if being normal means being like him, then I'm perfectly content with being weird. Ceil: Pitiful!! Utterly pitiful! I doubt Lord Dorian ever saw a thing in you. You're nothing more than a mercenary child! Content my foot! Takeru: What, just cause I don't hate life like you do, I'm suddenly pitiful? I don't know what's worse; you or your ego! Ceil: I don't hate life, I embrace it. But if YOUR ego was any bigger...you come here marching around like you own the place. Remember, second in command is always second in command. Takeru: Yes, but if I recall correctly, the second in command has the power to alleviate the captain of duty should he see it fit to....hopefully you'll never give me that reason, sir. Ceil: *narrows his eyes* Is that supposed to be another old joke? Takeru: No; it's supposed to be a warning. Ceil: I don't need a warning from you of all people! Takeru: *chuckles morbidly* Shame; people like you normally need those kinds of warnings. Ceil; People like me? Care to elaborate? Takeru: I am not as blind to your past as you think, Sir Ceil.... Ceil: ...Excuse me? Takeru: Tell me....how many people have you ordered murdered? Ceil: *blinks* Excuse me? Takeru: Don't beat around the bush; Joseph tried the same strategy and it failed miserably. Ceil: *smirks* So it was you... Takeru: It was quite the little plan we had to put together; you fell into it without even realizing it yourself, Ceil. Ceil: Fell for it? I still don't see your logic in all of this. Takeru: Let me put it in perspective; this whole thing began a little over two years ago, with the death of Lord Arthur. You, no doubt, know of the rumors around his death. Your son, Dmitri, believed that foul play was involved. We had met purely by chance when he recognized this sword, Excalibur, as the very blade that Arthur had asked him to hide with his dying breath. From there, we planned to find evidence of Joseph Dorian's guilt in his son's murder. You follow so far? Ceil: I'm not a child. Continue. This is a rather interesting story. Takeru: At first, it was difficult to get close enough to the family without getting suspicious. However, Joseph slipped his hand when he hired a man named Yamaki Mitsuo to attack his daughter. Elizabeth survived, obviously, and if you need proof, here's the document with Lord Dorian's signature *tossed him a scroll* With that, Dmitri was able to get me into the estate as one of Lady Dorian's bodyguards, where I was able to dig around for more information. Ceil: *looks at the document and mutters* Sloppy work, Joseph... Takeru: From there, the evidence kept building until we had more than enough to confront him with it. When I did so, things grew violent and it ended with his death. However, he did admit his guilt. And, in order to cover for it, he needed an accomplice. Even a man as powerful as he was couldn't pull off a stunt like that without a little help. But you know all about that, don't you, Ceil? After all, you were his right hand man. It's natural that he would go to you for help with his cover-up. Ceil: Oh no. I was perfectly unaware of this entire situation. It's a shame...though really? Do you know what the penalty is for murdering a lord? Takeru: *draws his blade once again* I was merely dealting out the punishment he would have recieved on behalf of the empire. You and I both know he would have been hung without question. Now, the only thing left....is to deal with the missing link. *points his blade at him* Ceil: And what evidence do you have against me? You cannot link me to Lord Arthur's death. I know that. I have an alibi for that night and my wife can testify for me. Takeru: Having an alibi for one night is not going to help you, Ceil. The cause of Arthur's death was poisoning; last I checked, making certain that the lords of the house were taken care of was one of your duties, correct? So how was it that only Lord Arthur suffered from the poisoning and no one else did? Simple; Dorian instructed you to make sure the poison was given to Arthur only. Ceil: This sounds like you've thought this out long and hard... However, poison is poison. Any number of assassin could have wished to do away with him and done so. If I'm not mistaken, he fell in love with one, did he not? She could have easily done it after her little knife stunt didn't finish him off. Takeru: We took that route too, even spoke with Miss Sinclair, and she revealed that she never used poison in her assassination attempts before or during her time with Arthur. As a matter of fact, she began using a very distinct kind after his death. We tested it, and found that it didn't match the poison in Arthur's body, so she was eliminated as a suspect. Ceil: And yet we arrive back to me... *sighs* As I said before, poison is poison. There's no way to figure out where it came from or who did it after a certain amount of time. And it's been a year and a half now? Takeru: Actually, there is. You see, when a person is being poisoned, the elemental properties of that poisonous compound is broken up just like every thing else that the human body digests. When those elements are distributed throughout the body, they become part of the person's biological structure, just like everything else. A little know fact is that a person's hair is actually a mixture of compounds as well; and the elements from the poison becomes part of the hair as it grows. We retrieved a hair sample of Arthur from the autopsy, and we determined that he had been poisoned for quite some time before his death; the earliest we could find was four months in advance. Ceil: Hm...an interesting little tidbit, but I still don't see how you can connect this to me. Joseph could have gotten any schulp to do it for him. Takeru: Now, there's the problem. You see, we realized that, in order for him to get away with this, Joseph's accomplice needed three certain traits. The first was loyalty to the household; that way, Dorian could make any order and expect it to be done. Second was being cunning; if his accomplice botched it or made a mistake, there was no going back. The accomplice needed to be someone Joseph relied on. And the last was someone who was just as sick and twisted as he was. And you, Sir Ceil, fit all three to the letter. Ceil: Sick and twisted? Now you're just calling me names. I'm hurt. Really. Takeru: That's not a denial, though. Ceil: You want a denial? Alright. I deny it 100%. I know when to quit. Lord Dorian may have been sick, but I would never stoop to such levels. Takeru: *smirks a bit* Then why, o noble one, did I happen to stumble across this little letter here? *draws a letter from his pocket, the bottom signed with Ceil's signature* Detailing every little event of the murder - multiple murders, I might add - and how you claim you were "duty bound" to assist your lord in his endeavours. Ceil: Simple. Forgery. Takeru: Oh? Can you say that when evidence says that this is, indeed, your handwriting? Compared with other samples of your signature, this one matches exactly like the rest. Face it, Ceil; it's over. Ceil: *draws his greatlance and places it under his chin* Yes it is. Unfortunately, you're about to suffer from a training accident. They're very common around here. Takeru: *grins before he jumps back and whips Excalibur around, knocking the lance away from him* You'll find that I don't go down easily. Ceil: They never want to but all bugs make the same sound underneath my foot. Takeru: Strange; Joseph said the same thing. I suppose the old saying is true - pride goeth before the fall! *releases an energy blade from Excalibur* Ceil: *it drives into his shield, pushing him a few inches* *he recovers and lunges forward* Takeru: *he manages to dodge before he whips around and aims a slash at his forehead* Ceil: *manages to lean back just enough to avoid it, then rams him with his shield* Takeru: *is sent sprawling to the ground from the shield* AGH! *stands back up and goes around to strike from behind, sending some energy blades as he ran* Ceil: *they hit him, but his armor manages to absorb most of the impact even though a few slice through* *he follows his movements and sticks his lance out to trip him* Takeru: *he trips, but turns the stumble into a somersault and manages to evade the secondary attack before he lashes out with Excalibur* Ceil: *the blade slices through the shoulder of his armor* Gah! *he twirls his lance around and lunges forward again* Takeru: *jumps to the side, but the lance grazes his leg, causing him to stumble in mid-air* AH! *falls to the ground, but manages to right himself and aims once again at Ceil's head with a powerful thrust forward* Ceil: *it manages to skim the side of his head, He shoves it off and goes forward with a series of jabs* Takeru: *manages to evade a fatal strike, but is grazed in the side* *wincing, he spins around and uses the opening to land a clear downward slash on his torso* Ceil: *it slices through his armor quite easily, making his first terrible wound* *he attempts to shove it off again and tries to deliver a kick to his chest* Takeru: *catches the kick, then tosses Ceil to the ground* Ceil: *falls onto his back then rolls back onto his feet* Takeru: *before Ceil could get his barrings together, he sends out another energy blade at him* Ceil: *the blast hits him straight on, sending him reeling back into a tree* Takeru: *panting slightly* Is he... Ceil: *stirs a bit and slowly forces himself back up* You...stupid little brat... Takeru: *readies himself for round two* Spit insults all you like; it won't change the outcome of this fight. Ceil: *picks up his lance* ...Doesn't matter...I'll kill you, right here. Right now. Takeru: *closes his eyes and focuses his mana into his blade, which begins to glow* Ceil: *stands at ready and lunges forward with his lance* Takeru: *an aura of holy light surrounded him and ensnares Ceil, burning him like a holy fire* *the blade of light extends to twice its length, glowing brightly as Takeru opens his eyes* Requiem Howling! *he swings at Ceil three times with powerful slashes before the aura explodes, sending the man flying back* Ceil: *flies back and hits the ground. He lies there motionless* ... Takeru: *lets out a sigh as he falls to his knee, using Excalibur to support himself* Damn....that should be it..... Ceil: ...D...Damn it...*his breathing is rather ragged and forced* Takeru: *still panting* Looks like....your game is over. Ceil: I should've...killed you...when I had the chance.... Takeru: Too late for that now....*manages to stand up and walk away* 'End of Support A ' '''Takeru, Lord of Justice Case closed. All loose ends were tied and young Lord Arthur was finally given the peace and justice he deserved. Takeru continued to work under the service of Lady Dorian. No assassin dared step within his bounds for fear of the same death that met Sir Ceil and Lord Dorian. Even when the swordsman had lived his years and passed away, he was still remembered as "Excalibur's Guardian."